A three year research program is proposed aimed at the development of a standardized behavioral assessment battery for children and youth, designed to serve clinical and research purposes. Materials and procedures will be developed for obtaining objective and reliable ratings of children's behavioral problems and adaptive competencies from (a) parents, (b) teachers, (c) trained observers, and (d) the children themselves. The goal is to develop a multifaceted assessment battery that will facilitate the integration of data from diverse informants. Each assessment component will comprise empirically derived syndromes of child psychopathology and will be standardized on representative samples of normal children. They will facilitate the quantitative assessment of changes in behavior and will provide a basis for grouping disturbed children for purposes of research on etiology, prognosis, and treatment response. The parent component of the battery, in the form of the Child Behavior Checklist and Child Behavior Profile is nearing completion. The primary focus of this proposal is on the development and standardization of the teacher component of the battery, including studies of reliability and validity. Two additional components, a youth self-report instrument and a direct observation system will also be developed. The development and standardization of these instruments will parall that of the parent and teacher instruments. Long-term goals include the determination of (a) relations between these behavioral assessments and psychiatric diagnosis, and (b) the predictive power of these behavioral assessments with respect to the prognosis and course of children's disorders.